Elle aime les lemons
by dom oppa
Summary: - Pourquoi sommes-nous entourés de blanc ?  - J'en sais rien Potter. Ce que je me demande c'est ce que je fous avec toi.


Titre : Elle aime les lemons

Rating : M

Disclaimer : j'emprunte seulement les personnages à J.K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/ DM

NdT : Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, je vous mets en garde. Le texte qui suit est TRES explicite et la vulgarité y est assez présente. De plus c'est une relation entre deux hommes. Donc, âme sensible s'abstenir ! ^^

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi sommes-nous entourés de blanc ?<p>

- J'en sais rien Potter. Ce que je me demande c'est ce que je fous avec toi.

- Ta gueule la fouine !

…

- Eh ! Mais c'est quoi ? On dirait une sorte de rebord.

- Pousse- toi Potter ! Mais il y a quelqu'un en bas ! Regarde !

- C'est une fille.

- Elle est mignonne.

- Ouais. Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord, Malfoy !

- Mais pourquoi elle a l'air géante ?

- J'en sais r… Eh ! Enlève ta main de sur ma joue !

- Ta gueule ! C'est ce que j'essaye de faire figure- toi !

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et enlève cette putain de main de sur ma joue !

- Mais je te dis que je peux pas ! T'es bouché ou quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Mes mains ! Elles se sont dirigées toutes seules sur tes hanches !

- Me touche pas Potter !

- Mais toi aussi la fouine !

- Arrête de te rapprocher de moi !

- Mais je fais rien putain !

- C'est quoi ce bordel !

- Malfoy ! Arrête de te frotter à moi !

- Appelle la fille d'en bas !

- Fais le toi-même ! J'suis pas ton chien !

- Eh ! Oh ! En bas ! Toi ! La fille, là-bas !

- Laisse tomber. Elle dort.

- J'essaye juste d'arrêter ce truc ! Moi, au moins ! Attends… c'est quoi cette bosse dure contre ma cuisse ?

- Euh… c'est rien.

- Putain, mais tu bandes Potter !

- Je te signale que toi aussi la fouine !

- Aïe ! Mais t'es malade ! T'es en train de me mordre le cou là !

- Mmmmmh ! … Ah ! J'y peux r…

- Mmmmmh !

- Mmmmmh !

- Non… mmmmmh… pas… la… mmmmmh… langue… Potter… ah !

- Ouais, ben c'était pas moi ! Enfinc'étaitbon.

- Quoi ? J'ai rien compris.

- Rien. Essaye de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là

- C'est vrai que les Gryffondors ne sont pas aussi intelligents que les Serpentards.

- Ferme-la et cherche !

- Tu as oublié le mot magique, le Balafré.

- Je t'aime.

…

- J'ai mal entendu n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment ! Imbécile ! C'est sorti tout seul, comme les gestes. Fais attention d'ailleurs avec tes mains, parce qu'elles ne sont plus sur ma joue mais sur mon cul, là.

- Ah… oui d'accord.

…

- Potter ?

- Mmh ?

- C'est sûr que non ?

- De quoi ?

- Pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

- Ou… oui. Bien sûr.

- O.K.

…

- Merde ! Y a un lit qui vient d'apparaître derrière toi, la fouine !

- Mais… pourquoi tu m'y entraînes ?

- T'as toujours pas compris que ce n'était pas moi ?

- Ne me dis pas qu'on va…

- Mmmmmh…

- Mmmmmh…

- Aïe ! Tu m'as bouffé la langue, enfoiré !

- J'voulais pas. Mais je ne suis pas désolé pour toi, Potter.

- Connard !

- Ouaaaah ! T'es pas bien ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en tombant sur ce putain de lit ! T'aurais pu me prévenir !

- J'avais pas envie. Et puis, tout s'arrêterait peut-être si tu mourrais vraiment.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? A celui qui tuera l'autre le premier ? Potter ! Ne m'enlève pas ma chemise !

- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et puis laisse-toi faire, merde ! On ira plus vite !

- Quoi ! Mais ça va pas la tête !

- C'est bon ! Alors trouve un moyen de nous sortir de là.

- Encule-moi.

- Hein ?

- …

- T'as dit quoi Malfoy ?

- …

- Putain, mais réponds !

- Pas mon pantalon Potter !

- Tu fais chier.

- Aaaaah ! Pose pas ta langue sur mon boxer comme çaaaaah !

- Mmmmmh ! Mmmmmh !

- Encore !

- Arrête de me tirer les cheveux !

- Je les tire paaaaah !

- Crie pas comme ça où je vais jouir !

- Potter, garde ton tee-shirt.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas une force invisible qui te pousse ?

…

- Je ne sais plus…

- Enfoiré ! Tu m'as jeté un sort ! C'est la seule explication possible !

- Mais ta gueule, la fouine ! Tu es complètement soumis ! C'est plutôt toi qui as bu pour être dans cet état.

- Je t'emmerde ! Parce que pour l'instant c'est toi qui enlève ton pantalon !

- J'suis au courant, merci ! Malfoy, t'as remarqué qu'on était déjà pieds nus ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Et j'en ai rien à foutre ! J'essaye plutôt de me sortir de ce truc ! Enlève pas mon boxer !

- Alors pourquoi tu m'aides ?

- Mais… mais c'est pas moi !

- Ouais, c'est vrai.

…

- Enlève le mien.

- Non !

- Pourtant tu le fais.

- Putain mais tu me fais chier, le Balafré !

- Et toit tu écartes les jambes.

- Aaaaah ! Dégage Potter ! T'es lourd !

- J't'emmerde ! Parce que t'as l'air d'aimer ça.

- Mais non ! Paaaaah !

- C'est si bon de se frotter comme ça. T'es vraiment dur Malfoy !

- Aaaaah ! Oui !

- Mmmmmh !

- Oh ! Harry !

…

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom. Eh mais… t'as réussi à t'arrêter tout seul ! On est libre !

…

- Tu le veux vraiment ?

- Aaaaah ! Arrête de m'exciter !

- Je ne peux pas !

- Menteur ! Aaaaah !

- Tu es beau.

- Quoi ? Mmmmmh !

- Mmmmmh !

…

- Tu embrasses bien pour un Gryffondor.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu.

- Ah oui ?

- Tu vas voir.

- Aaaaah ! Po… Potter ! Ta langue !

- Elle est dans ton cul.

- Arrête ! Fais pas ça !

- Pourquoi ? T'en as autant envie que moi.

- Mais… mais non ! Je veux sortir de ce putain de lit et ne plus jamais avoir à revivre ça avec mon ennemi !

- Si tu veux.

…

- Alors arrête-moi.

- Quoi ? Mais… aaaaah ! Harry ! Aaaaah ! Aaaaah ! Oh oui ! Encore ! Aaaaah !

- T'as pas l'air de vouloir arrêter DRACO.

- N… aaaaah ! Pas du tout ! Et, je t'ordonne d'aaaaah !

- Ha ha ha ! T'es trop mignon !

- Ta gueule Potter ! Je suis pas mignon !

- Mais tu te laisses faire… et tu rougis.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Allez, viens.

…

- Pourquoi tu m'as serré dans tes bras ?

- Parce que j'avais envie.

- …

- Et toi aussi.

…

- Peut-être.

- C'est sûr.

- …

- On va plus loin ?

- Ben… maintenant qu'on y est…

- Ha ha ha ! Maintenant qu'on bande tous les deux comme des malades on devrait se soulager, c'est ça ?

- Bah…

- Ha ha ha ! T'es trop mignon !

- Tu me pètes les couilles Potter ! Casse-toi, j'ai plus envie !

- C'est pas ce que me dit ça.

- Aaaaah ! Enlève tes sales mains de sur ma queue !

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- Tu… aaaaah !

- Oui ?

- Aaaaah ! Continue, putain !

- Avec plaisir…

- Aaaaah !

…

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Moi aussi j'ai envie d'être soulagé, Draco.

- …

- Sois pas timide et prends ça.

- Eh ! Ca va pas laaaaah ! Oh oui, continue !

- Mmmmmh ! C'est bon !

- Aaaaah !

- Pas si vite, beau blond !

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes encore ?

- Parce que là, j'ai envie de faire autre chose.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu fais peur.

- Ha ha ha ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si, justement. Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu me bloques les bras ?

- Pour rien.

- Harry ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi ton sexe appuie autant sur… euh…

- Ton cul ?

- Oui.

- Parce qu'il le faut pour ce que je veux faire.

- Harry ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu ne vas pas le faire, hein ?

- Mmmmmh !

- Mmmmmh !

- Ne t'inquiète pas je t'ai déjà dit. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

- …

- Tu es prêt ?

- Non.

- Ca va aller. Mmmmmh !

- Mmmmmh ! Ne m'embrasse pas aussi doucement ! Ca fait encore plus peur.

- Tu es vraiment mignon.

- Putain, maisje ne suis paaaïe ! Aaarrête ! Ca fait trop mal ! Harryyy !

- Détends-toi, Draco.

- Aaaïe !

- Tu es trop étroit !

- Et to-aaaïe ! T'es trop dur !

- Encore un peu.

- Aaaïe !

- Après tu vas aimer.

- Je ne crois paaaaah !

- Anh ! Ca y est !

- C'é… c'é… c'était quoi ça?

- Ta prostate.

- Hein ?

- T'es prêt pour atteindre le septième ciel, Draco ?

- C'est quoi encore ces conneries ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu vois, mais je suis en train de te faire l'amour.

- Ou plutôt de m'enculer sauvagement.

- Arrête de ronchonner. Je t'ai vu rougir. Si, comme tu le dis, tu n'es pas mignon, alors arrête de faire des trucs comme ça.

- Ta gueule et continue !

- Ha ha ha ! Avec plaisir, votre Altesse !

- Aaaaah !

- Anh !

- Encore !

- Oui !

…

- Harry ?

- Mmmh ?

- Merci.

- …

- Me regarde pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Ca te dirait de recommencer ?

- …

- Alors ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Evidemment.

…

- Draco, y a un truc bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On dirait que tu… disparais.

- Quoi ? Mais… ton bras… il est plus là !

- Hein ? Mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?

- Harry !

- Draco ?

- Je…

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Les rayons du soleil traversaient les persiennes sans agresser ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Elle se leva lentement. Elle se souvenait encore de son rêve Et, pour ne pas l'oublier il lui fallait l'écrire quelque part. Elle fouilla sur son bureau qui ressemblait plus à capharnaüm. Elle réussit à trouver un bloc-notes et un stylo. Elle se rallongea dans son lit et commença à écrire :

« Draco ne s'attendait pas à voir son pire ennemi ici… »

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Un petit OS ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Que du dialogue c'est dur ! ^^<p> 


End file.
